


not a song

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon thought marrying Daenerys would solve all of his family's problems. The only person he's forgotten in the process is himself.During a visit to Winterfell, he decides to be selfish when he's offered the comfort he craves, especially when it’s so eagerly given.But Sansa knows how dangerous it is for a good person to be selfish...





	not a song

“Are you happy?” she asks him.

He blinks, as if her question is an odd one. “I’ve never given happiness much thought, ” he confesses, somewhat surprised by his own words.

It’s grown dark since she's asked him that question and the ale she’s offered him has loosened his tongue.

"I’ve always known she was difficult,” he muses. “She’s far from flawless, but neither am I."

“You’re too hard on yourself. You’re the best person I know.”

“You’re the only person to think so,” he huffs. “But thank you.”

“You shouldn’t thank me,” she points out. "I’m not sure it’s a compliment.“

His only answer is a long look. “She’s never been flawless,” he repeats his earlier sentiment. “But nowadays all I can see are her flaws.”

She puts a hand on his arm and the look of sympathy in her eyes doesn’t faze him, but the warmth spreading inside him as she squeezes his shoulder is too much to bear.

***

"You were wrong about me,” he sighs, knuckles idly tracing her bare spine. 

“I’m rarely wrong about things these days,” she shrugs. She can’t afford it, not after being a stupid little girl for too long.

“You are this time. I’m a horrible person,” he clarifies.

“You shouldn’t say such things,” she mutters into her pillow.

“Can you deny it?"

She props herself up on an elbow. “Sometimes good people do bad things.”

His lips start curling into the self-deprecating smirk she’s seen before. He snorts, but she cuts him off before he can refute her words.

“We all do bad things, good people and bad people alike,” she muses. “The difference is good people let their guilt consume them. It eats at them, nibbling away parts of them until they’re naked and screaming.”

There’s nothing more dangerous than a good person who’s done a bad thing. She can see it in him. He’s a wounded animal and part of her wants to recoil from him, but she won’t. She can’t risk it.

He averts his eyes and she can hear the whisper of sand rushing through the hourglass. She catches the arm he’s pulling away from her and uses it to haul herself over him, bracing her hands on his chest as she straddles him.

“I don’t like it when you torture yourself,” she whispers, leaning down to kiss him.

His mouth doesn’t move under hers, but his hands are on her hips.

She trails her lips along his jaw, nipping at his earlobe.

He lifts her so she can sink down on him and sits up to suck a nipple into his mouth.

He is hot and hard inside of her, his fingers are digging into her flesh, and it’s glorious. 

His guilt will start seeping in again as soon as he’s spilled his seed, but for now they can forget, and feel, and be.

He’ll ruin this, she already knows that, but in this moment, it’s all worth it

She won’t be able to hold him off forever, but she can stall him, just a little while longer every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this later, give this a little more build-up and context, add more angst, perhaps some smut...
> 
> But for now this is it! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
